


releasing the eros

by Melbabewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eros - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: While blissful about his engagement,  Yuri doubts his ability to win the gold  at the grand prix final. Victor reassures him by taking his mind off of it for a while.





	

The group of friends had broken up and gone their separate ways for the night. They said good night to each other in the lobby. Victor and Yuri walked hand in hand through the hotel corridors. “I cant believe we are actually engaged. Victor, I have never been this happy in my entire life.” Yuri babbled, blissfully as they reached the door. Victor just giggled and agreed.

The light flicked on and so did Yuri’s doubt. It was inevitable that the thought would eventually cross his mind. “What if I don’t win gold?” Yuri mumbled, looking terrified at the floor with tears welling up in his eyes. Victor grabbed him by the chin and pulled his face up to look at him. “You can not think like that, Yuri.” Still tearing he shook in fear an started again, What if I…” He was interrupted by Victor’s lips.

Yuri resisted at first, he wasn’t done talking about this but eventually gave in as their tounges danced around each other. Victor pulled back. “I know just how to get your mind off things.” He plunged his tounge back into Yuri's mouth. Yuri moaned into the kiss.

Victor reached down and undid Yuri’s pants. As soon as they hit the floor he lifted his shirt over his teared stained face. His kisses started descending. Slowly he kissed, licked, and nibbled down his neck and chest. Victor dropped all the way to the floor and ripped Yuri's briefs down with him. He started to bobb his head as he wrapped his lips around Yuri’s hard cock.

Yuri’s moans were getting loud. As he felt it leaking pre-cum he bucked his hips upward so his cock went to the back of Victor’s throat. Victor moaned then pulled back and stood up. He ripped his clothes off. “Get on the bed now Yuri .” He complied. He sat there with his hard cock watching Victor undress. “Turn around. Get on your knees.” Yuri was happy to do what he was told. 

Yuri braced himself for the sweet pressure he was growing used to. Instead he felt something he didn’t expect. Victor’s tounge. He gasped. Victor chuckled. He slowly, circled his second favorite part of Yuri's body over and over before changing pace. His tounge flicked furiously over the hole. Yuri moaned loudly. It felt almost as good as when he was sucking his cock.

Victor was rock hard and ready to press into his lover. Yuri was a sweaty, twitching mess. His asshole was soaked and yearning to be filled. Victor was happy to comply. He had wanted to push into him since dinner. Looking at those photos from last year’s banquet brought up so many memories and feelings. His ass looked so good. Victor pushed in and rode the wave of heat that surrounded his cock. Yuri screamed. “Victor! Oh god yes!” 

There was mirror behind the headboard. Victor watched Yuri’s beautiful expressions. He made some of the most erotic faces Victor had ever seen. He felt compelled as his coach to cheer him on. “Yes, Yuri. Show me your Eros.” And praise him for the great job he was doing. “That’s a good boy, Yuri. Yes. You feel so good.” He grabbed Yuri’s hips and pulled him into each thrust. Then reached around to stroke his cock.

Victor's voice was intoxicating. Yuri felt almost drunk on the words flowing into his ear. The moment was approaching and he knew there was no way he could hold back. With one last long, loud moan, he came into Victor’s fist. Yuri's ass muscles constricted around Victor's cock during his final thrust and made him finish in violent eruption of ecstasy.

Yuri laid on his left side and Victor on his right. They gazed at each other in a pleasure educed haze for a few minutes until Victor spoke. “You are my gold metal.” He smiled and kissed Victor sweetly. “Im going to go run us a bath. You are a winner, Yuri, no matter what happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is amazing! I really hope you all liked this one as much as my last YOI fic. Keep checking back for more. Love you!


End file.
